Picnics, Plans and Persuasion
by RevSue
Summary: Eloise wangles an invitation from Sir Wilkes for herself and Nanny to a company picnic for Wilkes' retirement.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Picnics, Plans and Persuasion

Rating: T (maybe LT for LATE Teen!!)

Warning: new character!!! And I only 'sort of' made him up - his name (not his character by ANY means!) is from the early 1970's TV series Nanny and the Professor... although I've since read it in a children's book....

Pronunciation Guide: Cholmondeley = Chumley

Featherstonehaugh = Fenshaw

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters since the Eloise movies and the characters are the property of Disney and Kay Thompson and others. I make no money from this work of fiction!_

One bright, sunny spring day, Nanny and Eloise found themselves going up the elevator with Sir Wilkes, who was frowning at the letter in his hand.

"Bad news, Sir Wilkes?" Nanny asked sympathetically.

"Eh? I beg your pardon? What do...? Oh, I see," He looked down at the letter he had been gripping, and consciously relaxed his grasp. "No, not really. Not bad news. Just a notice of our firm's family picnic next week...."

"Nanny and I absolutely LOVE family picnics," Eloise said in a wheedling tone. "Don't YOU, Sir Wilkes?"

"I have not been to one for a very long time, Eloise," he said gravely. What he did NOT say was that, in fact, he had NEVER been to a family picnic. Why on earth the company had decided to honour his retirement in such a fashion was beyond him! A family picnic for a man without a family? Absurd! Well, he just wouldn't attend. They would have to come up with another idea for his retirement party!

"Why not?" Eloise's question intruded on his thoughts.

"I've... been too busy, I suppose." He sighed and started to fold up the letter when the elevator jerked slightly as it came to a stop on the third floor. Losing his hold on the paper, Wilkes vainly tried to catch it as it fluttered to the ground.

Eloise pounced on it before he could bend down to retrieve it. Her eyes went wide. "It's from a LORD! Lord... Feather-stone-haugg," She sounded it out carefully.

"Eloise, you know much better than that! Much, much, much! No reading someone else's mail!" Nanny scolded her charge, twitched the letter out of Eloise's hand and passed it to Wilkes. "Honestly! Your manners... Sir Wilkes, I cannot apologize enough!"

"Tosh, tosh, tosh." He waved the matter away as inconsequential as he folded the letter and slid it into his pocket. "Just a notice about a picnic, as I said. Hardly personal...."

"I'm sorry, Nanny. Sorry, Sir Wilkes. But that's a funny name." Eloise said. "Feather-stone-haugg!"

Wilkes smiled reluctantly. "Yes, it IS spelt the way you said it, and I daresay it IS funny, but actually it is pronounced 'Fenshaw', you know."

Eloise's eyes bugged out. "THAT long word spells 'FENSHAW'?"

"Er, yes, it does." Then he grinned and pulled the letter out again. "As a matter of fact, look at Lord Featherstonehaugh's FIRST name, and see if you can pronounce IT!"

Eloise took the letter and, when Wilkes pointed out the name on the page, she scrunched up her eyes as she sounded it out. Nanny leaned over to see it, too, catching a glimpse of the words 'Sir Wilkes' retirement' before Eloise said slowly, "Chol-mon-de-lay." Looking up at Wilkes, Eloise shook her head and handed the paper back to him. "If that's not right, I absolutely don't know how to say it, Sir Wilkes!"

"Chumley," Nanny said at the same time as Wilkes. They smiled at each other.

"You two said it at the same time!" Eloise cried gleefully. "You have to link pinkies now!"

"Yes... of course..." said Wilkes seriously. He held out his hand to Nanny. "Nanny?"

Rawther reluctantly, Nanny held hers out and for an instant they linked their baby fingers. Nanny swallowed hard as a bolt of electricity seemed to shoot through every vein in her body from the touch of his warm skin on hers, and she quickly disentangled her hand.

"Remarkable..." Wilkes mused, looking at his own hand, then up at Nanny who felt herself reddening faintly but unable to look away.

"What is remarkable?" asked Eloise, who had been very attentive throughout the exchange. "What do you mean? Why did you say 'remarkable'? I REALLY hate being ignored!"

Nanny saw Wilkes' lips quirk slightly before she managed to tear her eyes off him. Max continued to stare blandly at the button panel, but when Nanny peeked at him, she noticed a grin tugging the corner of his mouth as well. Trying to hold in her own smile, she faced the front of the elevator again.

O o O o O o

The very next day, when Wilkes was walking briskly past Suite 1627 to mail his brusque apologies for missing the company's upcoming family picnic, Eloise threw open the doors just as he got there.

"Hallo, Sir Wilkes!" she said cheerfully. "It's another nice day, isn't it? Have you decided whether or not you're going to the picnic? Nanny would absolutely LOVE to go to a picnic with you, you know... with ME, Eloise!"

"Eloise!"

Wilkes heard Nanny's horrified voice and he looked past the child to see Nanny struggling to get out of the chair she had obviously collapsed in not long before. Her hair was straggling out of the braid down her back, and she was pulling her dressing gown about herself, to his chagrin hiding the voluptuous curves that so fired his libido at every glimpse.

"Aoww, Sir Wilkes, I MUST apologize for her again, again, again..." she began, her face red as she brushed a hand over her hair in a vain attempt to tame it. "Eloise, come in and shut the door until William arrives..."

"Well, Sir Wilkes?" Eloise asked, paying no attention to her mostly-companion.

"Er, what was your question, Eloise?" Wilkes asked, his eyes on Nanny. He couldn't understand why he was so very attracted to this woman who, when he really forced himself to think about it, was not the sort of person who had ever drawn his attention before. Surely at his age he was past the teenage feelings of lusting for someone beyond his reach! Nanny would never look seriously at him! She was much too.... vivacious for a sedate plodder like himself. And yet, he thought, almost blushing with embarrassment for thinking in such a conceited fashion.... he had felt her eyes on him when he had walked past many a time and really, in spite of being a tad quiet and shy around him, she often seemed to act, well, as if she, you know, _adored_ him when she was speaking with him!

He still remembered the delight in her face the first few minutes of the time Eloise had tricked them into having tea together. Confound it, why hadn't he ever invited her himself for tea in the months since that time, especially after the very enjoyable time they had shared that night at the Debutante Ball? He sighed inwardly. He had never asked her for tea because he was boring, staid, and unworthy... and let's face it, very much afraid that she might say no! A wonderful person such as Nanny could never be TRULY interested in someone like HIM! When Eloise had invited him over to watch television before Christmas, he had accepted quickly, but upon his arrival had found that Nanny had not even been aware of the invitation. It had made for a very awkward evening indeed... one he was not keen to repeat.

Then again, she HAD kissed him on the cheek on Christmas Eve! Surely THAT counted for something. Focussing on Nanny's eyes again, he realized that she was gazing at him almost hungrily.... that is, until she realized he was looking at her! Heat poured over him and his loins tightened instantly. Wilkes had never been aroused so quickly by just a look! Then she flushed and looked away, and he shuddered imperceptibly. What had come over him?

"SIR WILKES!"

Wilkes suddenly became aware that Eloise was dancing in front of him, calling his name loudly. "Eh? Oh, Eloise! I do apologize! I was, er...." _Falling in love_, he thought dreamily, then shook himself. Nonsense! "What were you saying?"

Eloise rolled her eyes, stuck her hands on her hips and said, "I ASKED if Nanny could come with you to the picnic... so you don't have to go by yourself. Nanny and, of course, ME, Eloise! We can SAY we're your family, right? I could be your grand-daughter, and Nanny could be your..."

"Eloise, that is rude, rude, RUDE!" Nanny gasped, coming up to take Eloise's arm. "Aoww, Sir Wilkes, I'm so, so, so sorry that..."

"Tosh, tosh, tosh," he said, and smiled down at Eloise as he tucked the now unnecessary letter into his pocket. "Actually, Eloise, I can't think of anything I'd rather do. If... if that's all right with you, Nanny? The picnic is on Tuesday at 11:00 in the morning. I would be very happy if the two of you would allow me to escort you..."

"Hurray!" Eloise cried. "THANK you, Sir Wilkes! This is absolutely divine! I'm going to see what I can wear! Gotta skitter!" and in an instant she had darted into her room, leaving the older couple alone.

"Eloise, it's not until...." Nanny began, then her voice died away as Eloise's bedroom door slammed. She turned back to Wilkes apologetically. "It is very good of you to..."

"Nanny," he said rapidly, taking her hand in both of his despite her initial instinctive withdrawal, "You are doing me a favour by coming. With me. To the picnic. Tuesday. I've... well, I have wanted very much to... spend some more time with you... er, both of you, of course...."

Nanny stared down at his hands smoothing over hers, then up at him again, marvelling at the pleading she saw in the warm brown depths of his eyes. She swallowed, feeling the excitement his touch engendered flashing to all her extremities. Wilkes, too, was speechless as he stared back at her. He had no idea what had gotten into him, but he knew one thing for certain. He wanted Nanny. Naked. In his bed. Tonight. Even if that WAS impossible and unthinkable! What a reprobate he had become! Yet he still clung to her, trying to tell himself that her hand was sliding caressingly in his.

Bill's arrival with breakfast sent Nanny and Wilkes stumbling apart quickly and brought Eloise dancing out of her bedroom again, wearing her large sunglasses and a big sunhat. "Good morning, Bill! Sir Wilkes is taking Nanny and me to a picnic next week! I want to look chic, chic, chic!"

Bill hid a smile as he said gravely to the child, "That outfit should do it! Morning, Nanny. Morning, Sir Wilkes!"

Nanny and Wilkes both babbled their good mornings, then Wilkes managed to get out of the suite and on his way back to his room, where he immediately stepped into a cold shower, fighting to get his inexplicable lust under control.

O o O o O o

Ever since she had kissed his cheek on Christmas Eve, Nanny's inner response to Sir Wilkes had increased dramatically. The roiling mixture of emotions that had invaded her body from the moment she had first glimpsed him had strengthened so that now she always felt jittery, filled with trepidation and yet strangely excited as well. She truly had thought time and experience would have worn away those feelings; indeed, she should have been long past such juvenile sensations which she had been convinced had been burned away years ago by long nights of sleepless anguish and drowned in a sea of tears! It seemed, however, that she was not too old to be foolish... nor too old to be attracted to the wrong person once again!

Over the years, Nanny had become quite content with her life, but in the last few months she had become increasingly aware of a certain dissatisfaction. There had even been times when she had been... well, LONELY, for Lord's sake! That was absurd, of course, because in Eloise's company, loneliness seemed such a strange, strange, STRANGE state of being. And NOW look what Eloise had managed just yesterday, convincing Sir Wilkes to take them with him to a family picnic sponsored by his business! Nanny sincerely but privately hoped he didn't regret the invitation by the end of the day!

The next day, trying to wake herself up and stop all her inappropriate thoughts, Nanny grumbled at Eloise who once more had left the door to their suite wide open. She shuffled over to close it, knowing Bill wouldn't be up with their breakfast for another ten minutes at least. To her horror, once again Sir Wilkes was walking jauntily past. Nanny dodged behind the door quickly, but he had seen her and was already raising his bowler.

"Good morning, Nanny,"

"'Morning, Sir Wilkes..." she mumbled, then slowly closed the door, still watching him avidly until he disappeared into the elevator. Turning back to Eloise, Nanny took the child to task about leaving the door open. "It's just not DONE, Eloise! People deserve their privacy, even those walking down the hallways!"

"But Nanny...!"

"You 'ave the biggest heart I know, love, but you 'ave to learn that you can't fix everything!"

"But we absolutely can't give UP, can we, Nanny? Can't you just TELL him you really, really, really like him?"

"No! No! No! It's not my place, Eloise. He's above my station! And 'sides, what makes you think I really, really, really like him? No, never mind. We won't talk about this again. Honestly, I don't know where your manners are! From now on, keep the door closed!"

"Oh, Nanny...."

"Eloise, I don't want to hear any more about it!"

"But Nanny...! Sir Wilkes..."

"Eloise? I want you to pinky promise, promise, promise that you won't meddle! Not ever, but 'specially not in this case."

The little girl slumped into her chair, her arms crossed defiantly and her lip stuck out. "I guess this is one of those times you've gotten testy."

"I suppose it is." Nanny didn't sound as if she was relenting in the slightest.

"I guess that means I deserve it," Eloise sighed.

Nanny eyed the child suspiciously. She did not sound repentant, which made Nanny wonder just what Eloise was up to NOW, for Lord's sake! She didn't have long to wait. "Well, at least I managed to get us invited to his picnic, Nanny, which is more than YOU did!"

"Eloise!"

"Well, I did!"

Fortunately, just at that moment, a knock came at the door, and Eloise shrieked, "Bill! It's Bill!" and rushed over to let in the young man.

The morning of the picnic dawned and Eloise was up and making sure Nanny was up in plenty of time. The child convinced Nanny to wear a yellow blouse with her navy skirt, saying that yellow was a spring colour - the colour of daffodils. Nanny took along a navy sweater as well, just in case it proved chilly at the park where the picnic was to held. Wilkes looked at her admiringly until Eloise danced around him, asking if he liked how SHE looked.

The three shared a taxi cab as they travelled to the park, Eloise in the front seat chattering non-stop to the driver while Nanny and Wilkes remained silent in the back seat. When the cab stopped at the curb and Eloise saw the crowd already gathered inside the gates, she could hardly contain her excitement. Wilkes was acknowledged at the gate immediately and Nanny and Eloise were welcomed enthusiastically at all. Then, before Nanny quite realized what was happening, Eloise had been whisked away to be introduced to other children her age.

Wilkes tucked Nanny's hand in his arm and led her over to a group laughing and talking in the shade of a large tree. One of the gentlemen detached himself from the others and came up to greet Wilkes. He stared with admiration at Nanny, then eyed Wilkes slyly, saying, "You old dog, you! I never realized you were married and had children and grandchildren! Why don't you have pictures in your office? You should at least have one of your lovely lady-wife here!" and he kissed Nanny's hand before she snatched it out of his grasp, her face red. "We SHOULD have had a dance for your retirement party so I could have had the honour of dancing with her! Perhaps some other time we might go dancing?"

Wilkes stammered a little, but the man smoothly talked over him. Taking Nanny's hand again before she could evade him, the man bowed low and said, "Cholmondeley Featherstonehaugh, at your service! My lady...?"

"Aoww, I'm not a lady, for Lord's sake!" Nanny said hastily, tugging her hand free again, smiling faintly as she remembered the scene in the elevator the previous week when Eloise had seen and tried to pronounce his name. "I'm just Nanny." Then her heart sped up. This was a LORD she was speaking with! How she had come up in the world, to be conversing with knights and lords!

"Fascinating," Lord Featherstonehaugh drawled. "Really JUST Nanny? Where did you find your woman, Wilkes? And when did your taste in women improve so wonderfully?"

"I, er..." Wilkes began, but Nanny frowned a little and opened her mouth to assure Lord Featherstonehaugh that she most certainly was _[i]not[/i]_ Sir Wilkes' WOMAN, for Lord's sake.

She was interrupted, however, by an excited Eloise who dashed up to give Wilkes a big hug as a 'thank you for inviting us to this absolutely divine picnic, Sir Wilkes! I absolutely adore you... just like Nanny does!'. Before anyone else could say a word, she was off again like a whirlwind. Lord Featherstonehaugh looked taken aback, but Nanny smiled wryly.

"That was Eloise." she said softly, her eyes following the small figure darting away. "She's rawther excitable, but she has one of the biggest hearts I know. She's always trying to FIX things, even broken hearts! Eloise keeps me young, constantly telling me to say what I'm feeling," she added with a lovely smile.

Lord Featherstonehaugh looked smitten with Nanny, not Eloise. "Yes... Er, tell me, Nanny, has she even tried to fix YOUR, er, broken heart?"

Nanny chuckled. "She thinks it's broken, but she's a child... You can't believe everything she says, either. Not that she lies, for sure, sure, sure, but she has a big imagination!"

Wilkes added quickly, "Why, I understand from young Bill at the Plaza that she loves secrets and loves to reveal them to others. Certainly no one is ever bored when Eloise is around!"

"I can see that..." Lord Featherstonehaugh nodded.

"Well, after all, being bored is not allowed!" Nanny said airily. Somehow discussing Eloise had made her relax, and now she was prepared to enjoy herself for the day.

Some of the other people then came up, and introductions were made all around... and it seemed that they all thought Wilkes had married Nanny and never said a word to anyone. Nanny was about to correct them when Wilkes squeezed her hand tightly and whispered in her ear, "Please, let me... you know... pretend that you're family?"

Puzzled, Nanny smiled uncertainly, and didn't say much except to say again that she was 'just Nanny', not 'Lady Nanny'. One of the women tittered, saying, "You obviously haven't been married very long, my dear!" while another commented that Nanny looked like his SISTER, not his WIFE. The others laughed at the latter woman, saying that even THEY could see that the looks between the two were definitely not those of siblings.

Nanny, feeling distinctly like she was in the company of more people like Mrs. Daniels than she had ever cared to be, suddenly gained confidence when she realized Sir Wilkes was not listening to her but instead was speaking in a rapid undertone to Lord Featherstonehaugh. Her expression was calm as she looked directly at the women mocking her, and Nanny said evenly, "I am NOT his sister, and you are correct, I have NOT been married very long. This is a rawther new experience for me..._my dear_."

Before the startled women could respond to Nanny's comment, Lord Featherstonehaugh turned back to Nanny. "My dear 'just' Nanny, tell me, where DID Wilkes find you? Have you known each other very long? When were you two married? Might I say that I am VERY happy indeed that Wilkes here brought you to help us celebrate his retirement picnic?"

"I... I..." Nanny said. Although she was a little flattered and gratified by his interest, she had not even been aware that Sir Wilkes was planning to retire and the news was a bit of a shock! She certainly did not want to talk about HERSELF! "I hadn't thought...." Nanny's voice trailed off and she looked piteously at Wilkes.

Promptly he tucked her hand in the crook of his arm again. "Perhaps we should go see what Eloise is up to now. She IS a handful! Come, Nanny. Featherstonehaugh..." He nodded politely but dismissively.

Lord Featherstonehaugh fell back, looking disappointed, and Nanny had the feeling that he was not going to give up his attempt to find out more about her.

"Sir Wilkes?" she asked timidly, looking at the man who was frowning at the ground as he walked.

"Hmmm?" He looked at her and smiled kindly, his scowl instantly disappearing. "Yes, Nanny?"

"Don't you think you should have properly introduced me to your colleagues? My stars, stars, stars, I do believe Lord Featherstonehaugh truly thinks we are MARRIED!"

Wilkes nodded thoughtfully. "Actually, I am hoping he DOES think that. And, you know, I do believe I would like him to continue thinking that!" Nanny looked her confusion. Wilkes patted her hand. "I caught the look in his eye... he is very interested in you, Nanny... as a woman."

Still puzzled, Nanny then felt a twinge of hurt. Sir Wilkes didn't appear to be that interested in her himself, but he obviously didn't feel that she was worthy enough for his colleague, either, so hoped to hold the other man off by pretending that Nanny wasn't free! Vainly she tried to tell herself that she shouldn't mind so much... after all, she knew much better than to aspire to someone above her station, much, much, much! But if he felt her so unworthy, why did Sir Wilkes want people here at the picnic to think he had MARRIED her, for Lord's sake? It was all too, too, too much to think about!

Wilkes wasn't even aware of her hurt feelings. He was still absorbing the jealousy which had filled him when Cholmondeley had bent over Nanny's hand. Why hadn't he, Wilkes, thought of ever kissing her hand? He was most disgusted with himself! Then again, Nanny had never jumped away from _him_ as she had from Cholmondeley. Satisfied, Wilkes held her hand more tightly. "And with regard to my retirement...."

"I... I had no idea you were planning to retire..." Nanny murmured.

"It's time," Wilkes shrugged. Truthfully, had he not owned the company, he probably would not have stayed with it so long. He was more than ready now to retire and relax.

Nanny longed to ask him what he planned to do after he retired, but suddenly she was terrified that he would say he was leaving the Plaza and returning to England. Instead, she changed the subject and tried to look as if she was enjoying the picnic as much as Eloise. It made it easier that right then Lord Featherstonehaugh was calling everyone into one place with a stentorian voice and organizing some games in which all were to participate.

For the next couple of hours, Nanny thought she would die laughing at the antics of everyone around her. People ran regular races and wheelbarrow races, raced with eggs balanced precariously on spoons, raced with their legs encased in potato sacks (Eloise and Wilkes participated in this one, and Eloise won!), adults and children alike sat on small tricycles and raced around an obstacle course, and finally the three-legged race was announced. Eloise asked Wilkes to be her partner at the same time as Lord Featherstonehaugh begged to be allowed to participate in this race with Nanny. She agreed when she saw Wilkes and Eloise already getting organized. Wilkes' face darkened when he saw Nanny's leg being tied to the leg of his business associate, both having an arm around the other's waist, but Eloise distracted him and the race started. Not far into the race, Wilkes looked over to see Nanny and Featherstonehaugh get all snarled up midway down the course and fall in a tangled heap, laughing. His jealousy almost overwhelmed him, and he put a spurt on with Eloise so that the two won the race handily.

Wilkes, however, still felt he had missed out on something with Nanny, so when everyone was told to make two lines, he made sure that he was standing behind Nanny. For the balloon brigade game, he had the joy of seeing Nanny bending over in front of him to receive the gelatin-filled balloon from between Eloise's legs, then the arch of her body as she reached both arms up over her head to pass the balloon back to him. Wilkes was almost dizzy with the delight of seeing her in such positions and almost dropped the balloon, but pulled himself together, glad to be able to bend over himself in an attempt to hide his immediate and very powerful arousal as he passed the balloon back through his legs. Before he even quite got himself under control, the next game had started where an orange was being passed down the lines under everyone's chin while they stood with their hands firmly anchored behind their backs. Nanny had squatted to try to get the orange from Eloise, and between them they had dropped it, making Nanny roar with laughter.

Finally, after Eloise had flopped full-length on the ground and picked it up under her chin before getting to her feet again, Nanny had the orange firmly tucked under her chin. She turned to Wilkes, still grinning, and he realized that he had a silly smile on his face, too. Nuzzling Nanny's neck with his chin, he surreptitiously managed to kiss her neck and chin and ear a few times before getting the orange firmly under his own chin, and by her trembling and suddenly rapid breathing, he knew that she was as affected as he was by their propinquity. Once he had passed the orange on safely, he turned back to Nanny, who hadn't moved.

Stepping closer and whispering so only Nanny could hear, Wilkes murmured, "I DO wish this was over and we were already home and, you know, alone, Nanny."

Nanny's face reddened instantly, but he saw the concurrence in her eyes before she turned to speak again to a bouncing Eloise. Wilkes looked away triumphantly, and encountered Featherstonehaugh's quizzical look. Feeling very pleased with himself, Wilkes merely nodded at his colleague and turned his attention back to Nanny and Eloise.

The rest of the day passed with tons of food being consumed, games such as croquet, limbo, quoits, lawn bowling and horseshoes being organized, as well as contests like watermelon eating and seed spitting. Before the evening meal, the crowd gathered for a short program to propose accolades and toasts to Wilkes and to present him with a gold watch. Eloise was outwardly thrilled to be in the front row of the audience in a place of honour, and Nanny was just as thrilled although she carefully hid that from everyone.

More food was brought out and the celebrations continued on into the evening. At dusk, everyone found a place on blankets which had been provided, and watched "absolutely divine, divine, divine" fireworks, as Eloise enthused. All in all, it had been a fabulous day for everyone... and Wilkes was convinced that his enjoyment of what he had first feared was all due to the fact that Nanny and Eloise had attended the picnic with him.

As he handed her into the back seat of the taxi cab after Eloise, Lord Featherstonehaugh reiterated his delight in meeting Nanny at Wilkes' retirement party and his hopes that he would see her again. Ignoring Wilkes' black look at his colleague, Nanny thanked the man sincerely. Disgruntled, Wilkes climbed into the back seat as well after saying his farewells, then as the cab pulled away from the park, he felt his discontent begin to seep away. An exhausted, dirty but throughly happy Eloise fell asleep with her head in Nanny's lap and Nanny spoke quietly with Wilkes as she brushed Eloise's forehead softly.

"Eloise and I had a lovely day today, Sir Wilkes. I must say, I was so pleased to have been asked to attend, and I do, do, DO thank you!"

"Tosh, tosh, tosh, think nothing of it, Nanny. It was MY pleasure! The fireworks were magnificent, weren't they?"

"Aoww, for sure, sure, sure..."

"Actually, I must say my favourite part was the orange pass...." Wilkes said, glancing at Nanny to view her response.

To his delight, she coloured faintly, but a smile curved her lips.

Encouraged by the soft smile and wanting to totally erase her memory of Featherstonehaugh, he continued. "I was wondering if, that is, well, if..." he hesitated.

"Yes, Sir Wilkes?" she asked inquiringly.

He looked down at the sleeping Eloise, then back at Nanny. She had forgotten until now what it was like to be in that defining moment right before a kiss, when everything disappeared except the need for human contact, the need to know that she was still desirable. Somehow she KNEW he wanted to kiss her... but he was hesitant to do so, perhaps because of Eloise. Nanny took a deep breath, then a determined light flashed in her eyes and she leaned over and kissed Wilkes on the lips. Once again, just like on Christmas Eve, he was so startled that it was over before he fully realized what was going on. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, hoping he didn't look like a lovesick schoolboy, crazy about a woman who wasn't crazy about him in return. He hoped he looked, well, you know... grateful, but not consumed with wanting her, needing her, never wanting to let her go. Even as he hoped it didn't show, he knew that he did indeed want Nanny close for the rest of his life. How had that happened? It was the very last thing he had ever expected to happen at this point in his life. There just HAD to be a way to make it work between them!

Without a word, he put a hand on the back of her neck and drew her head closer again, covering her lips this time in an insistent kiss that seemed to go on and on as they each tasted and changed angles and shifted closer, trying not to disturb Eloise enough to awaken her. Nanny was not prepared for the riptide of pleasure that surged through her, a heady wave of heat that raced through her veins like a hot tide as her bones turned to water and her skin prickled. She felt strangely giddy and weak, her insides jangling and alive in a way she had never felt before... or at least not in years and years.

At last Wilkes broke away from her with a soft groan, burying his face in her neck for a moment. "Nanny, my..." He bit off the rest of his words, and for a moment there was no sound but that of their ragged breathing.

Then the taxi was pulling up to the Plaza Hotel, and Eloise was stirring. Wilkes sat back abruptly, as did Nanny, but they continued to stare at each other. Wilkes' brown eyes were smouldering as he gazed at her, and Nanny's were wide, softly-glowing pools of dark blue. The tension between them was so thick it was almost tangible. The cab driver opened the door and Nanny felt as if she had been freed from a trance. She was still shaking slightly. She got out, helped by the cab driver, then took hold of Eloise's shoulders to guide the tired child into the hotel. Wilkes walked beside her, his hand resting very lightly on her elbow. When they stepped into the elevator, his hand slid over to the small of her back and remained there. Nanny's body temperature soared again, and she sneaked a few peeks at the lips that had given her such joy only moments before.

Then those same lips quirked into a faint smile and Wilkes murmured in her ear, "I DO hope you are looking at my face.... not, er, not lower... because were you to check out my lower body, you would see something most, ah, improper, shall we say?"

Nanny's face went bright red, and her eyes almost automatically dropped then widened at the sight of the tenting in his trousers. "Oh my LORD!" she breathed, thoroughly ashamed by the sudden longing to touch that washed over her, and resolutely turned to face the doors of the lift again.

"I DO apologize, Nanny" he whispered. "I have made a dreadful blunder drawing attention to my, er, circumstances in such a way. You are a lady, and I should not have...."

Nanny bit her lip, then her eyes met his again. "Naow, Sir Wilkes," she said almost inaudibly. "My stars, stars, stars, even if I _were_ a lady, I could only be.... flattered... that I could... that you... that..." she floundered.

His hand at the small of her back slid up her side and he pulled her close enough so he could breathe in her ear, "I wish you were MY lady... you know, would BE my lady..."

She almost jerked away from him in surprise, but then the elevator was jolting to a stop and Eloise was whining that she was tired, tired, TIRED and needed to get into bed NOW! Wilkes realized that this was most definitely not the time to mention that he wished to court Nanny with a view to marriage. He tried to tamp down his aroused impatience, deciding that he would merely kiss her again tonight and leave all possible courting thoughts for at least another day or two. Nanny ushered Eloise into their suite, and the child promptly headed for her bedroom.

"I'll be in to say goodnight in a minute, pet," Nanny called after her.

Then she rawther nervously turned to Wilkes and what she was about to say died on her lips at the intense, hungry look on his face. Wilkes put his arms around her, drawing her near while they stared at each for a long moment, then he said, "I'd like to, you know, kiss you again... if I might?"

Without another word, Nanny leaned closer and pressed her lips to his, a quick, bittersweet moment he didn't want to ever end. When she made a move to pull away, he tightened his embrace and deepened the kiss, forgetting his private avowal to not frighten her away with his desires. She made a guttural sound in her throat, but he was not finished with her. His hands slid down her body to cradle her buttocks and hold her close to his body. Her arms slipped around his neck and her fingers were entwined tightly in his hair as she gave himself up to his ravishment.

Nanny wanted this sensual delight, beyond anything she could possibly have imagined, to last forever, and Wilkes intended to make the most of having her in his arms. He had a feeling it would be a while before she let herself be here again, especially when she heard his plans, however tentative they might be, for the future....

"NAA-AAA-AANNNN-YYY! I'm ready to say goodnight!"

O o O o O o To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

The very next morning, a tragic figure burst into the suite, wailing, "I HATE change, Nanny! I absolutely HATE it!" Eloise then threw herself on the sofa and cried stormily.

Nanny hurried over and sat beside her charge, her hand brushing the child's hair from her hidden face. "There, there, Eloise, it can't be as bad as all that..." She really wasn't up to this any more... these outbursts of emotion! Especially after having such a restless night... wondering what it might be like to have Sir Wilkes make love to her. Those thoughts had shocked and upset her, because she had always had a good reputation, for Lord's sake! In the last forty years, that is. What would people think if they knew she was fantasizing about making love with someone so far above her station? She closed her eyes to blot out the image, and in so doing managed only to heighten the delight of her fantasy as she imagined him undressing her and touching her in forbidden but delicious ways....

She jumped, torn from her fantasy when Eloise cried out passionately, "How can you say that, Nanny? It is absolutely the worst it could BE! Now that he has retired, he's LEAVING THE PLAZA!"

"Who is leaving, pet?" Nanny inquired, never ceasing her strokes, not really paying much attention to the child.

"SIR WILKES!" A fresh storm of tears accompanied the exclamation.

Nanny froze mid-stroke, her mouth open in shock. Yes, she had known he was retiring, and yes, she should have known there was a _possibility _that he might leave the Plaza, but.... Then Eloise sat up and snuggled in Nanny's embrace, and the older woman's arms closed automatically around her. "How will we be able to bear it, Nanny?" Eloise whispered. "He has been here for absolutely FOREVER...."

"I..." Nanny swallowed hard, then forced herself to say, "Eighteen months isn't exactly forever, but yes, Sir Wilkes 'as been 'ere a long, long, long time. I guess we'll just 'ave to... carry on without him..." Inside, she felt as if she were curling up and dying.

"But Nanny, you like him! Have you even TOLD him yet?"

"Naoww..." she said hesitantly. She had not told him, not in so many words, that is. Her kisses last night, however, had probably let him know quite well what she thought of him... but she ALSO believed, from his equally enthusiastic kisses, that he liked _her _enough to, well, at least to have mentioned that he was thinking of moving, if indeed he WAS thinking that! It would have been only common courtesy, for Lord's sake!

"I ALWAYS say what's in my heart! Everybody should, Nanny!"

"Aoww, I know, for sure, sure, sure..." Nanny tried to soothe her agitated, tearful charge.

"This is absolutely the worst news, isn't it, Nanny?" Eloise's lower lip trembled, but Nanny wasn't paying any attention. Her eyes were blank as she stared into the distance. "What are we going to do, Nanny?"

Nanny dragged herself back and tried to cheer the distraught child up a little. "Oh, my stars, stars, stars! Well, we'll... just... we'll just DO!"

"Nanny, that Lord Feather-something yesterday liked you too, I could tell.... and I could tell that Lord Feathers was making Sir Wilkes sad... so I think Sir Wilkes must like you, too."

Nanny's face changed slightly, as if she was considering Eloise's statement seriously and found it to her liking. She tried to control her smile, thinking of Wilkes' kisses the previous day and, yes, the scowls on Wilkes' face when Lord Featherstonehaugh touched her or paid her effusive compliments. The fact that she couldn't stop the smile completely only aggravated her, and she shook her head sternly at Eloise. "Naoww, Eloise, 'ow many times do I 'ave to tell you...?"

"Nanny? I think my heart is breaking." Eloise put her small hand over her chest solemnly. "Is this how you feel with YOUR broken heart? Like you never want to breathe ever again?"

"Eloise, love, whatever gave you the idea that my 'eart is broken?" Nanny struggled to block out the unwelcome news about Sir Wilkes, and found it easier to accomplish when she was talking to Eloise about something else.

"I just, well, gathered it. From what you said about Philip. And how you looked. Just like how you look now, which is why I think YOUR heart is breaking again, too, now that Sir Wilkes is leaving..."

Nanny could only hope that Eloise had her news mixed up. "Ah. Well, remember, pet, you can't fix EVERYTHING."

"I guess you don't want to talk about this any more, do you?" Eloise asked, for once very attuned to her nanny's emotions. "I'll go see if I can find Bill... he might have some ideas, or some news.."

"Be back for lunch, mind," Nanny said absentmindedly as Eloise seemed to drag out the door, just pulling it partially shut behind herself.

When she was alone, Nanny began to repeat the news to herself, trying to get accustomed to the fact that perhaps Sir Wilkes would be leaving.... forever. In spite of giving herself stern talkings-to and trying to see the bright side of things, it wasn't long before Nanny was in tears. It had been years since she had allowed herself the luxury of crying over anything and, as with most things she did, Nanny didn't do her grieving now by halves. Soon she was sobbing bitterly.

Wilkes just happened to be passing on his way back to his own rooms, and he hesitated when he overheard the sounds of distress coming from Room 1627. Checking to be sure no one was in the hallway to see him playing the Peeping Tom, he stepped closer and peered through the partially-closed doors. Seeing Nanny hunched over on the sofa with her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking, he forgot appearances and good manners and hurried over to her.

"Nanny? Nanny, whatever is the matter? Nanny?" In moments, Wilkes was perched on the sofa beside her, his arms around her as he spoke to her.

She jumped violently at his words and touch, but couldn't stop the flood of tears. Instead, she turned her face into his shoulder and liberally sprinkled her tears over his suit. Somewhat taken aback, Wilkes nevertheless manfully did his best to comfort her. He patted her back and smoothed over her hair and murmured meaningless phrases soothingly. In between her chaotic sobs, he heard disconnected words such as 'leaving' and 'retiring' and "why?". Wilkes stiffened for a moment, shocked, realizing that Nanny appeared to be crying because of HIM! Had he heard aright? HE had caused her to cry? Surely not! When she seemed somewhat calmer and her trembling had lessened, he dug into his pocket and produced his handkerchief. "Allow me, Nanny," he said huskily.

Pushing herself upright, now very embarrassed at being caught in such a manner, Nanny accepted his touch as he dabbed at the tearstains on her cheeks, then she took the soft cotton handkerchief from him and used it noisily. Holding the now damp square of material crumpled in her hand, she smiled shakily at Wilkes. "I... thank you, Sir Wilkes..." she murmured, her breath catching still. "Could... could you excuse me just a minute?"

"Yes, of course...." he said quickly.

Nanny hurried into the bathroom and blew her nose again, then splashed cold water on her face, staring into the mirror drearily. She looked absolutely terrible, for Lord's sake! Her eyes were red and swollen, her nose was red, her hair was straggling out of its bun... she WAS a sight! Holding a cold washcloth to her eyes, she hoped the swelling would go down soon, soon, SOON! She peeked out, hoping that Sir Wilkes would have gone, but instead he was still sitting on the sofa. Nanny sighed, then took a deep breath and stepped out.

Seeing her coming, Wilkes jumped up and hurried over to her, taking one shaking hand between his warm ones. "I... I don't mean to pry, Nanny, but... well, I hate to see someone, you know, weeping... Er, could you perhaps tell me WHY...?" He HAD to know if what he suspected was true... had to know if she had heard the false rumours circulating the Plaza about his imminent departure, and if, in truth, that was what had made this wonderful woman break down into tears.

Nanny blinked rapidly to keep the hot tears back when they threatened again, then stammered, "Aoww, I... well, I just..."

"It might, you know, help to share your... er, worries..."

"Not if it means sharing with the one who has CAUSED the problems, for Lord's sake," Nanny muttered, then sucked in her breath, aghast that she had said that out loud, even just as a whisper!

Wilkes froze for a moment in the act of patting her hand.

"Sir Wilkes, I cannot apologize enough," she said hastily, trying to pull away from him. His hands, however, had clenched over her fingers and she could not escape. "I had no right to say such a thing!"

"But.... you _think _it? What exactly do you think I have _done_, Nanny?" he asked gently.

Very red-faced now, Nanny hung her head and mumbled, "You're.... I understand you are leaving the Plaza..."

"And that news has you in tears?" Wilkes questioned, still not daring to believe that was why this woman he had grown to adore was so desolate. "Because you believe I am leaving?"

Nanny couldn't bear it any more. She lifted her tear-drenched eyes to his, and they flashed iceblue sparks at him. "Yes. I know you're rich and.... and I'm just a companion, and you're a knight and... above my station, and there can be nothing between us... but..."

"But Nanny," he interrupted her, "I WANT something between us... there IS something between us, and even YOU cannot deny that! Yesterday, last night..."

Shaking her head vehemently, Nanny continued to speak, not willing to listen to him. "I know that you must have been... toying with me last night... and yes, it was heavenly in your arms, but I won't let it happen again! I won't be a... a kept woman, for Lord's sake! Not for some rich aristocrat who cares nothing for the person I am, only using his money to get what he wants, and never sharing his heart! I've been down that road before with someone like Lord Featherstonehaugh, and I won't go there again! I... I couldn't bear it! It's what your class does to my class, and I won't have it! I have my pride!" Again she tried futilely to free herself.

"Nanny!" Wilkes was appalled at her opinion of him, but he knew enough not to let go of her hand. If he did, she would disappear and he would never have a chance to explain... if, indeed, he COULD explain! He took a deep breath, and then another. He was glad the man who had abused her trust was someone like Featherstonehaugh, not himself, but still... he, Wilkes, _was _a rich man, and he _was _from the upper class in England. He couldn't change that. Even after hearing what he realized now was a part of her past that horrified him and shamed him as a male, he knew that he really wanted to, well, to take care of Nanny... not just with money, although that would certainly be a part of life for any woman he brought into his world, but in every way there was. He wanted to fix everything that had ever gone wrong in her life, he wanted to protect her and hold her and comfort her and make everything all better. How did _that_ get to be a bad thing? It was just so confoundedly inconvenient that she needed to feel independent... even if he DID admire her for it.

Nanny stared at him with wide eyes, hearing the pain in his voice just in the uttering of her name. He looked... hurt. She was stunned. She liked him, she really, really, _really_ did. He felt so strong, solid as a rock, solid as in grounded, unmoving, unwavering, steadfast... someone a woman could trust. BUT, he was rich and she was sure he could have had almost any woman he had ever wanted. Why would he want HER? An older woman, with messy little problems like weighing too much and maybe drinking a little too much and having the almost constant care of a very, very, _very _active six-year-old child. "I... I don't understand why you think you want a relationship with ME," she whispered at last.

Wilkes almost groaned. NOW she looked halfway scared of him. Either that, or seemingly about to burst into tears again. He put his hand to the side of her face, as if it hurt him to see her so miserable, and then he folded her in his arms and held her so gently that it made her want to weep even more. "Oh, Nanny, my dear, dear, dear Nan... Truly, it's not what you think..." he murmured. He was so solid, his body warm and reassuring against hers. For a moment she felt beloved and cherished, wrapped in a man's arms again, something which hadn't happened for so, so, so long.

"You shouldn't be so nice to me," she mumbled protestingly into his shoulder. Eloise had said he was going to move away... she hoped fervently the child was mistaken, because she loved, loved, LOVED being in his arms!

Sudden laughter rumbled up from deep inside him, and she was sure she could feel a smile on his face. His hold was infinitely gentle and reassuring. She snuggled a bit closer to him, her nose pressed into his neck, trying to pull herself together and trying to make herself let go. But it was so hard.

She felt his lips brush her hair, against the side of her face, her cheek, then the corner of her mouth, slowly, giving her plenty of time to object and to move away. Like a fool, like a woman who hadn't learned a thing in the past, instead of moving very far away, Nanny stayed in his arms and merely turned her face to look at him. When Wilkes' gaze drifted to her mouth, Nanny lost her train of thought. Perhaps she was only imagining, HOPING, that he wanted to kiss her again? But when one of his hands came up to cup her face, she knew with a certainty that she hadn't been imagining a thing.

His mouth covered hers, warm and welcome. Nanny's mouth opened beneath his, welcoming the intoxicating pleasure of kissing Sir Wilkes, slowly, sweetly, as if they had all the time in the world. Nanny's arms went around his neck, and she reflected on how much she had wanted this intimacy again, just one more time... how much she appreciated his undeniable skill, his gentleness, his body melded to hers. The kiss soon deepened, turning more deliberate and extremely deadly to Nanny's composure. She began to tremble uncontrollably. His hand at her waist pulled her body closer to him as he deepened the kiss still more, promising all sorts of pleasures. Nanny lost herself in his kiss, arching her back and pressing her body tightly against his. Really truly kissing him was sheer bliss, she found.

Then the horrible thought intruded; if she allowed him to seduce her with his touch, how could she bear to continue living here when he was gone? She could NOT let this happen... not again... not with Sir Wilkes... Nanny's sudden unresponsiveness was communicated instantly to Wilkes, and reluctantly he drew back slightly, his breathing rapid and harsh as he continued to hold her in his arms.

"Nanny?" he whispered, when he had caught his breath somewhat. Knowing Featherstonehaugh as he did, Wilkes had to do something quickly if he hoped to forestall the other man's pursuit of Nanny. Featherstonehaugh's interest in her yesterday at the picnic had been obvious, and the man would not forget her any time soon... as if ANY red-blooded man could forget her vitality, zest for life, her magnificent eyes and truly lovely smile. "Nanny, what if the relationship I want with you is... well, marriage?"

"WILLY!" Nanny was stunned.

Wilkes hurried on. "I don't want to lose you, now that I have finally got up my nerve to get to know you better... in so many ways. I... I think I love you, Nanny... Nanny, will you consider becoming my wife? I know I'm not a paragon by any means, and I fall far short of perfection especially in comparison to you, Nanny, but I CAN offer you my love and admiration and..."

What was he saying? "Aoww, my sainted Aunt Fanny, Willy! You compare yourself unfavourably to ME?"

"Er, well, yes... I didn't think...." Wilkes tried to figure out her meaning, but she was proving too great a distraction as she panted and trembled in his embrace. His body automatically reacted to hers and she clutched his shoulders to prevent herself from pressing against him again. "Nanny... I want you, NEED you!" he groaned. "Please, say you will marry me? Take pity on me? Marry me, Nanny?"

"Oh for Lord's sake, Nanny, just say YES!" Eloise's strident voice cut through the passion holding the older couple closely entwined. "You've liked him for absolutely EVER!"

O o O o O o

"Nanny," Wilkes begged her in an undertone about an hour later, after the excitement of Kay's unexpected arrival back from France and mother and daughter finding Nanny and Wilkes kissing in the suite had died down somewhat. "Come to my suite tonight.... after the others have gone to bed...?"

She knew what he was asking and would not pretend she did not, but Nanny was a little shocked nonetheless. "Aoww, KNICKERS, Willy," she hissed. "That would not, not, NOT be proper!"

He pressed his advantage, running his finger over the palm of the hand he had captured again. "But you want to...?" he coaxed her, persuasively.

Guarded because of the almost inconceivable and quite astonishing fancy Sir Wilkes had seemed to have formed for her in the last few days, Nanny found it impossible to look at him. Instead, she glanced over to where Kay and Eloise were closely examining some of the trinkets Kay had brought her daughter from France. "Yes," she murmured. "For sure, sure, sure, I do!"

Wilkes knew he had gone too far with his bizarre invitation, but he wanted to speak with her about the future in private and he knew that with Eloise underfoot, that would not be possible. He was also feeling pressured because the phone had rung half an hour ago for Nanny, and it had been Featherstonehaugh! She had told the other man she was too, too, too busy to talk right now, but had still agreed to let him call again. Wilkes really had to make sure Nanny heard his own hopes and dreams first before Featherstonehaugh stole his ideal woman from under his very nose!

Speaking very quietly so the other two wouldn't hear, Wilkes tried to reassure Nanny, saying, "You know I have honourable intentions, Nanny. I want to marry you. Soon. We are finding ourselves in new, strange and, well, you know, wonderful circumstances. We don't really know what tomorrow will bring, but perhaps we might have.... tonight, at least?" Eloise had already been making noises about what the foursome could do now that her mother was home again for a few days. Wilkes simply HAD to speak with Nanny first.

Nanny felt desire flooding her body. Oh my Lord, he was asking her to... to... she swallowed. It was hard how familiar this was all sounding. It had been this way when she had been a young, naive seventeen-year-old. And yet.... She should know better, she DID know better, but even as Nanny pulled her hand away from the temptation he was offering, she heard herself saying almost inaudibly, "Yes, I will come..."

"You.... you DO know what I'm asking, Nanny?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes..." Her heart was thumping so wildly she could barely stand. "I do, do, DO..." He wanted to make love with her. That thought terrified her at the same time as it thrilled her. She and Wilkes were both of an age supposedly long past heated passion. How could his touch, a mere glance, set fire to her and turn her from a very proper woman into a... a shameless hussy, for Lord's sake? But this was the man she adored and he seemed to care very deeply for her, unlike the brash young man from so long ago.

Accordingly, that night Nanny slipped out of bed after hearing Kay turn off the telly, go into her own room and shut the door tightly. Not willing to be heard in her shoes, or to shuffle down the hall in her bedslippers, she went stocking-footed to the door and carefully turned the knob, breathing only when she managed to get out of the room and into the deserted hallway without hearing a sound from either Kay or Eloise. She took a deep breath for added courage, then made her way down the hallway to Sir Wilkes' suite. Before she could raise her hand to knock on the door which was, she saw with mixed relief and trepidation, cracked open, Wilkes opened it wider and welcomed her in.

"Nanny, thank you for coming," he whispered, his eyes on hers.

When she had stepped over the threshold, he closed the door again, then smiled at her. "Now we might talk at a normal voice level, I should think."

"Talk?" Nanny asked. She realized she was twisting her hands nervously in front of her, and wiped her damp palms on her skirt.

"Of course... I'm delighted that you came tonight... as I had asked... as I had hoped... First though, Nanny... ever since I heard Eloise this morning when she... well, she said that you've liked me for absolutely ever! Is this true? Is THAT why she sent you an invitation to tea with MY name on it? How remarkable.... I mean, for such a small child..."

"I.... I... Sir Wilkes, I must, must, MUST make it quite clear.... I will not, not, NOT be badgered and.... and coerced into saying what you want me to say! Nor will I succumb to your indecent advances..." she began breathlessly, realizing she couldn't go through with what she was convinced he was asking of her.

Wilkes looked shocked. "No, Nanny! No, no, no, my dear, you have QUITE misunderstood me! Oh, dear, what a dreadful blunder..."

"You asked me here... tonight.... late... and I THOUGHT it was to... " Nanny felt heat surging into her face.

"Am I dressed for... you know, seduction, Nanny? Had that been my intent, would I not be in my dressing gown?" He indicated his impeccable three piece suit, and tie properly knotted at the throat.

"I... I suppose so..." Nanny faltered, now fiery red. She was mortified. How could she POSSIBLY have suspected that Sir Wilkes wanted to... well, to bed her? HER?

"Please, Nanny, sit down..." He tugged her over to the loveseat and she perched in a corner, wishing she could just sink through the floor and disappear. He sat on the edge of his seat in the other corner, and held her hands firmly in his. "Let me start again. From the beginning..."

"A very good place to start..." Nanny murmured cheekily, still managing to have a bit of spirit in spite of the humiliation burning through her due to her wild imagination.

He talked about how his work had brought him over from England to NYC where he had formed the company with Featherstonehaugh who was interested in working in the same field. They had done very well indeed, he said modestly... and for his efforts, he had received a baronetcy from the late King George VI, a title which he could pass on to his son...

"You have a son?" exclaimed Nanny, surprised enough to interrupt him..

"Er, no... that was simply an expression. I'm not married and never have been. I had, er, thought you knew that..." He looked puzzled.

Nanny was bewildered, and wondered if she hadn't been paying enough attention. She turned even redder, and motioned for him to carry on with his story.

"Well, since I spend at least half of my year in England and the rest here in New York City, it seemed rather foolish to maintain two properties, so I kept my place in England and arranged to keep a suite here at the Plaza for the time I am in America. Now, however, I have decided to, well, retire... as you know... and I must admit, I am rather torn as to my future plans with regards to, er, living accommodations..."

Nodding, Nanny waited silently for him to continue. He eyed her expectantly, but when he realized she wasn't going to speak, he cleared his throat, then said, "In short, Nanny, I do believe I want to live out the rest of my life in England!"

Her heart sinking, Nanny swallowed. She had known that he would say this... but...

"At least, I had THOUGHT I did... until the last few days. Now I am once again undecided," Wilkes added somewhat morosely. The way Nanny was looking at him, he was expecting no encouragement from her to stay around, although he HAD hoped.... He squeezed her hands gently, and surprised, she looked down, having forgotten he was still holding them. "Nanny, I've been, well, pondering what you said to that dreadful woman, Mrs. Daniels, at the tea we endured the day of the Debutante Ball. Indeed, you repeated it yesterday to, er, Featherstonehaugh. You said that Eloise is constantly reminding you to say what you're feeling, telling you to, er, follow your heart... and, well, you know, listen to other people's hearts."

Nanny nodded again. She remembered. Eloise ALWAYS said what was on her mind, and occasionally that was not, not, NOT such a good thing!

Wilkes now plunged on, looking as desperate as he felt. He HAD to make Nanny understand! "I... I've been trying to tell you what I want, but I expect it isn't being expressed very well. It's no wonder you haven't understood what is in my heart. The fact of the matter is, Nanny.... I love you. I love you, and I would be delighted if you would, you know, grant me the honour of your hand in marriage.... and then TOGETHER we can decide where we will reside, be it in New York City or England or even, well, even Canada!"

Her mouth falling open in surprise, Nanny sat motionless, staring at him.

"Nanny?" Wilkes frowned. He HAD been kissing her for the last few days as often as possible. Why did she look so astonished now? Was he that terrible a communicator? It seemed so! "Nanny? I... I love you... Please, will you marry me?"

He slid off the sofa onto one knee, fumbling in his jacket pocket and producing a.... a RING! Nanny gasped and jerked her hands out of his. "My sainted Aunt Fanny! Sir Wilkes...." She was quite overcome.

"Please, Nanny!" he implored humbly. "I know I probably should have gotten you one of those big diamond solitaires, but this ring looked so... well, more like something you might like... something *I* like more than a single diamond... and the sapphires remind me of your lovely eyes... Marry me, Nanny?"

"Sir Wilkes..." Her voice sounded strained and not like her at all. "I know much better than that, much much, MUCH! A marriage between you and I? It's WRONG! You're above my station!"

"Nanny, feelings are not wrong.... they just ARE. My, my mother used to say that building a strong marriage means accepting what your loved one is feeling, and not judging, correcting or attempting to change it with logic or instruction. Nanny, I LOVE you! You would make me a PERFECT wife!" He took her left hand in his and held it while he continued to beg.

Nanny blushed, then in a strangled voice said, "MY mother said we all have to WORK at our relationships, every day and even every moment. She believed that there is no such thing as a perfect partner... and would say we all have to work at making the perfect love TOGETHER..."

Wilkes had by now managed to slide the ring on her finger and had regained his seat beside her. Speaking earnestly, he drew closer, his hands going around her body. "Nanny, I agree... and I WANT to work at marriage with you, each and every minute of every day! I.... I want to..." He hesitated only a moment, then drew her closer into his embrace and said, "I want to work at making perfect love with YOU, Nanny..." He covered her mouth with his.

Nanny closed her eyes, expecting hunger and passion in his kiss like before. Instead, he gave her gentleness when his lips brushed hers very softly. Liquid sensation spread through her body, she grew heavy and pliant as he increased the pressure of his mouth on hers. Her lips parted with a moan and he swallowed the sound, making her forget everything but the need to feel his hands upon her body, and the need to touch him in return.

Her hands spread over his chest, slipping beneath the jacket and vest to brush over his shirtfront. He made a sound low in his throat then escalated the intensity of the kiss. When Wilkes suddenly withdrew, Nanny whimpered. But he smoothed a trembling hand over her dishevelled hair and said hoarsely, "I have to know, Nanny.... will you marry me?"

"Aoww my Lord, Willy.... I.... Before I say yes, I have to tell you...I'm, well, I'm... I'm not... that is to say, long ago, I...." she paused, frustrated, not knowing how to say what she needed to tell him – about her past.

"Nanny, I don't need to hear the details.... I have gathered from bits and pieces you've said that you were very badly treated when you were a young woman. You can't imagine how it pains me for your sake... but none of that matters to me. I don't have an unblemished past myself!" At her look of disbelieving shock, he shrugged. "I was not the best behaved young man, I must confess. Please, Nanny.... marry me?"

"Aoww, for sure, sure, sure!" she capitulated suddenly. "I do, do, DO love you."

Ecstatic, he crushed her to him once again. Then, just as suddenly he lifted his head once more. "Where.... where shall we live, Nanny?"

"Knickers, Willy, we can decide that LATER, can't we?" was her muffled but clearly exasperated retort.

Their hands met, their lips met and their hearts met. It no longer really mattered WHERE they lived, as long as they were together.

O o O o O o

A week later, they were married in a small ceremony at the Plaza. When a horrified Eloise had realized that when Nanny married Sir Wilkes, she would be moving into HIS suite with him, the youngster had almost wanted Nanny to call off the wedding. Nanny had spent well over an hour cuddling with her on the sofa, fantasizing what BOTH of their lives might be like in the future, and how absolutely divine, divine, divine it would be to have two places where she was loved and welcomed. "I do, do, DO love you, pet, you must know that, for Lord's sake!" Nanny had whispered. "But now... well, you know I've liked Sir Wilkes for a long time..."

"Not as long as you've loved ME, though..."

"Noooo," Nanny had said slowly, running her hand over Eloise's hair and dropping a kiss on her head. "But you'll soon be going to school, and I would be alone all day.... and Sir Wilkes would be alone all day too now that he has retired.... so it makes sense for us to be together instead of alone..."

"But what if he takes you to England and I never see you again?" Eloise had wailed.

"Aoww, Eloise, love, that won't happen. We won't live there _all_ the time, for sure, sure, sure! We'll spend lots of time here at the Plaza! And when we ARE in England, you can visit us there..."

There had been silence for a minute while Eloise had digested that, then the child had asked, "Does Sir Wilkes live in a huge castle?"

Nanny had swallowed. "I, er, believe he does..."

Eloise had snuggled into Nanny's arms. "I'd love to live in a castle. I think it would be absolutely divine!"

"Divine, divine, divine," Nanny had repeated a little feebly. She, herself, was still trying to adjust to that. Wilkes had assured her that it was drafty and cold, like most castles were, which was why he lived in only a part of it and preferred to spend winters in more comfortable surroundings.

Kay, however, had finally stepped up to the plate and had taken charge of her daughter, dealing so well with her that Eloise could even smile, albeit weakly, as a deliriously happy Nanny said her vows to the man she had secretly loved for over a year. She STILL pulled a face when the two sealed their covenant with the traditional kiss, but bounced excitedly when Nanny threw her bouquet and her own mother caught it!

Before the supper, while they were greeting all the guests, Nanny was almost overwhelmed by the number of people who were congratulating WILKES on his marriage to a wonderful woman. For the first time, she began to wonder if the fact that she had always felt inferior to Wilkes was more a matter of imagination than reality. First it was Mr. Peabody shaking Wilkes' hand heartily, then Kay who kissed his cheek, then even LORD FEATHERSTONEHAUGH clapping him on his back, for Lord's sake! She almost choked as that phrase went through her mind. Yes, Lord Featherstonehaugh was there, having heard about the upcoming nuptials from Nanny when he had phoned back the day after Wilkes and Nanny had become engaged.

At the dance following the supper, after Nanny had danced with Wilkes, Mr. Peabody, Bill, Mr. Salomone and then Wilkes again, Lord Featherstonehaugh appeared at her side. Wilkes hesitated only a minute, but realized that Nanny had not paid any attention whatsoever to anyone else but himself – and for a brief time during the ceremony to the marriage commissioner. Still, it was with a bit of reluctance that he released his clasp on Nanny and she moved into Featherstonehaugh's arms.

Nanny concentrated on not tripping over her feet, thinking it would be too, too, too embarrassing to stumble when dancing with a LORD! Then she realized he was murmuring numerous compliments to her, and her breath caught when he offered to marry her himself if she would divorce Wilkes, since he assumed an annulment would not be possible. Scandalized, Nanny stopped dancing in an instant and narrowed her eyes as she glared at the man who had insulted her AND her Willy!

"Wait!" Lord Featherstonehaugh caught her hand just before she turned away. "I DO apologize, Lady Nan.... that was not what I meant to say at ALL! Dash it all, I should be taken out and SHOT! Truthfully, I DID mean to compliment you! It's just that Wilkes has always been so stuffy and boring... I never thought anyone, let alone a wonderful woman like YOU, would look twice at him! I suppose that for the first time in my life, I am feeling, well, jealous!"

Astounded that he seemingly felt that _she_ was something special, rawther like Willy did, Nanny scoffed at him, saying, "My stars, stars, stars, my Lord, you obviously haven't met the right women!" and hesitantly allowed him to draw her back into his arms. They resumed their dance even as Nanny pondered his words. Perhaps... was it possible?... perhaps things were changing and these days the only important concern was one's personality and, well, _character_ rawther than one's upbringing? When Wilkes claimed her again moments later, Nanny smiled politely at Lord Featherstonehaugh, thanked him for the dance and for attending their wedding, then turned away and promptly forgot all about him as she pressed close to her beloved husband. Wilkes, having seen the altercation on the dance floor although not understanding it completely, suddenly realized that he had no need to be jealous. Nanny would never consider looking at anyone else because once she had given her heart and her vows, she would be true to them. As they continued to dance, he talked quietly with her and, without really being aware of it, convinced her once and for all that no matter her background, she was more than worthy of his love.

Nanny and Wilkes had made plans to travel back to England on the luxury ocean liner, the Queen Mary. They would spend the summer there, returning to the Plaza and all their friends here in the fall. After their first year split this way, they would talk again about their future plans with regards to a permanent home. Eloise was currently begging Kay to go on the ship to England with Nanny and Wilkes, but to the new couple's secret relief, Kay did not seem to be paying much attention.

Then at last Nanny was being carried over the threshold of the honeymoon suite at the Plaza which had been turned over to them for a week. Their suitcases had already been brought in, and a bottle of champagne was chilling by the fireplace in which a fire burned. But the two never noticed, being much, much, MUCH too engrossed with one another.

Shedding clothes as they kissed their way to the bedroom, Nanny lifted her hands to caress the stubbled skin of his cheeks. She put her heart into her smile as she murmured, "I feel like the luckiest woman alive, for Lord's sake!"

Wilkes' eyes narrowed, passion flaring within their depths. "You are so beautiful, my love."

Nanny's breath locked in her throat. When he looked at her that way, she thought her heart might burst. Anticipation filled her, fed by the love she felt for this man. "Make love to me, Willy," she whispered.

He pressed a quick, gentle kiss to her lips. "I don't think anything could stop me now..." he returned, taking her in his arms and holding her close.

She caught her breath again at the proof of his desire. "Aoww, Willy...." she moaned.

Then he suddenly raised his head. "Nanny? Would you.... would you do something for me?" he asked hesitantly. "It's.... it's something I've dreamed about since the, you know, family picnic..."

"Wha...?"

"It's silly, really, I suppose, but... well..." he took a deep breath and carefully released her, then turned her in his arms until she was facing away from him, keeping his hands firmly on her hips although he was itching to move them up to cup her breasts. "Now... remember when we were passing the balloon? You bent over to get it from Eloise...."

Tossing a laughing, naughty glance over her shoulder, Nanny put her hands on his to keep herself anchored, and she bent over. Feeling his fingers tighten, she peeked back again and saw desire and longing in his face.

"Then you stretched up to pass it back to me..." Wilkes' voice was strained.

Nanny complied silently, arching her back and stretching her hands up over her head. She heard him catch his breath and his hands slid up her body to pull her closer as she twisted her head back, her hands entangled in his hair, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Gradually, stroke by stroke, caress by caress, he turned her in his arms once more, then she was going down onto the bed and he was following her, her eager arms pulling him to her as their heartbeats and breath quickened.

As Wilkes continued his ardent explorations of her body, Nanny lost the ability to think. All she could do was feel, and feel she did as he stroked her, kissed her and teased her with his breath. He spoke to her with his eyes and voiced words she had never heard before. Seductive words, erotic words, carnal words that embarrassed and excited her. Words that made her ache with a need beyond all experience. Along with the words were the wonderful touches and movements that caused the tension inside her to heighten in a whirlwind of escalating pleasure, and Nanny was soon poised at the edge of a high precipice, aching to tumble over but half fearing the drop. Opening her eyes, she sought the reassurance she still hated to need.

Wilkes held her gaze, both fierce and tender at the same time. "Go ahead and fall," he urged her, somehow knowing what she craved. "I'm here to catch you. I will ALWAYS be here to catch you..."

With a small cry, Nanny gave herself up to the intense, swirling, exquisite storm of sensation, aware that Wilkes was with her all the way. Panting and hearts thumping as they lay entwined while trying to recover, Wilkes breathed a ragged set of words that thrilled her. "My love. My life. My Nanny."

THE END


End file.
